


I Like You

by enbybby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbybby/pseuds/enbybby
Summary: Yuuri's friends pressure him to confess to his long time crush, Victor. But, Victor beats him to it!Basically a lot of fluff about them being third years in high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day tomorrow so here!! *forces piles of fluff onto you*

“He doesn’t even know I exist.”

Yuuri’s friends just stared at him blankly, and then glanced at each other. “Yeah well, okay, even if that were true, he would definitely know you exist if you confessed,” Phichit said. 

“Also he totally knows you exist, you’ve been in the same class for three years,” Yuuko continued.

“I doubt he even remembers my name, let alone would recognize my face,” Yuuri replied. 

“I still think you should do it. It’s our last year of high school, it’s now or never. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life thinking about what could have been?” Minako tried convincing Yuuri. 

“I don’t need to think about it because I know nothing would ever happen. This is Victor Nikirov we’re talking about! He’s like a god and I am nowhere near his level. His beauty is like-.”

“Okay, really Yuuri, you don’t get to talk about him anymore unless you’re going to confess. I won’t listen to your pining anymore,” Minako crossed her arms, huffing. 

“It’s not pining! It’s...worshipping.”

“That’s worse,” Phichit and Yuuko chimed together. 

“Okay, whatever. I’m going home. See you guys tomorrow.” Yuuri turned away, walking the rest of the way to his house. He wasn’t in a bad mood necessarily. He just wished his friends would stop pushing him. They know how uncomfortable and anxious he can get, they should know to stop pushing. He knows they only want what’s best for him, but really what’s best for Yuuri is to just continue what he has been doing. He could never confess to Victor. He would never want Victor to look at him the way he looks at all of his other fangirls. Yuuri knows Victor would be nice and wouldn’t hurt him, but Yuuri just has too many insecurities. He doesn’t want to be grouped in with all of the other people who love Victor, because Victor is so special to him. More than just a crush, but a source of inspiration. Yuuri knows it might be weird to put so much significance on someone who he’s barely spoken to, but he can’t help it. Victor is just too amazing. And Yuuri wants to preserve that image of him.

____________

“VICTOR!” Yuri yelled, bursting through the door with all of the force his small body holds. He quickly scanned the room of shocked third years staring at him, and noticed a small tuft of silver hair poking out from behind the desk. 

“Stop hiding, we need to talk!” Yuri stomped up to the desk and grabbed the older boy by his hair, pulling him back outside.

“Ow, Yuri, why are you so scary? I didn’t do anything wrong, stop being so mean to me!” Victor pouted down at him once they were stopped outside in the quiet hallway.

“First of all, I know you probably did something wrong, so shut the fuck up,” Yuri huffed, trying to catch his breath.

“Did you run here? I thought you were going home?” Victor dropped the innocent act and looked at his friend with honest concern. 

“Yeah, I was. That’s what the second thing is about,” Yuri paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I ended up walking near the other Yuuri.” Victor’s face instantly lit up as he smiled broadly at the thought of Yuuri. 

“Oh, were you stalking him? Have you finally recognized his beauty, Yura?” Victor teased.

“God, do you ever shut the fuck up! I wasn’t trying to follow them but I couldn’t help eavesdropping when I heard your name.” Victor’s eyes lit up and his smile widened impossibly further. 

“My name? What did my beloved Yuuri say about me?”

“You can’t call him that, that’s weird. You made out at one party and then he ignored you, stop being so possessive.” Yuri scowled up at the weird man child before him as his smile stayed plastered on his face. 

“Anyway. I overheard them talking about confessing.” Victor grabbed Yuri by his shoulders, startling him, and peered down into his eyes, suddenly serious. 

“Who?” Victor demanded.

“I’m not sure, I couldn’t really hear them. They kept mentioning you, then Yuuri kept saying no, then he seemed to kind of drift off. And then he started talking about some amazing guy but that’s all I heard.” Victor continued to stare as he soaked in all of the information. “Now let go of me!” Yuri shouted, wiggling out of Victor’s hold and snapping him back to reality. 

“Right. Okay. Yes. This fine,” Victor said emotionlessly, seeming to look at nothing. Yuri began to worry if he shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. 

“Hey, Vitya, you okay? I just thought you should know, considering how hung up you are on him. Don’t get all mopey now.” Yuri watched as the haze in Victor’s eyes left and shifted down to look at him again, smile recovering slowly. 

“Yes, sorry. I’m fine. Thank you for telling me. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? I can stick around longer if you want?” Victor thought for a moment. It was fine that Yuuri liked someone. He was such a loving person, it was no surprise he found a crush. But Victor knew that if the amazing Katsuki Yuuri confessed, the other person would accept it. Anyone in their right mind would accept it. And that thought really hurt Victor. He was fine with Yuuri sharing his love to the world, but Victor couldn’t help but want to feel special to him. Especially since he was such an amazing kisser, even while drunk. He wanted to feel those soft lips on his just one more time if he could. And if Yuuri got in a relationship, he wouldn’t be able to do that. So Victor had to do something first. And he knew exactly what to do.

His face returned to an honest smile as he looked back at Yuri, who had grown worried by his silence. “Yeah, I’m sure. Just get home safe and I’ll be there early to walk you to school tomorrow.” Victor turned and went back into the room as Yuri continued shouting at him. 

 

________

“I like you, Katsuki Yuuri. Please accept my feelings.”

Yuuri stared dumbly up at Victor, mouth gaping, a million thoughts consuming his mind all at once. “I...what?”

Victor’s smile faltered a little at Yuuri’s response. He had hoped for something a little more positive, but he had yet to be rejected so he figured he still had pretty good odds. “I-I like you,” he stuttered out, forcing himself to smile wider and push the flowers and chocolates he held towards Yuuri urging him to take them. 

Yuuri stared at Victor, and then down at the objects in his hand, making no move toward them. “Why?” He asked, looking back up to Victor’s face. Yuuri was really trying to control his emotions. He desperately didn’t want this to be a prank, but it seemed to unbelievable to be real. 

Victor was taken aback at the fire in Yuuri’s eyes and tone of his voice. “Um, sorry?” Victor had no idea how to answer, or what Yuuri was even asking. Why did Victor like him? Why was VIctor confessing? Why did he choose tulips-fuck Victor knew he should’ve gone with roses, he just didn’t want to be too cliche and now he had fucked everything up, god, what was he think-

“Did Minako put you up to this?” Yuuri’s question brought Victor back out of his self-deprecating thoughts. Victor looked at him for a second, trying to remember for the life of him who ‘Minako’ was. 

“Who?” Victor asked, but Yuuri was no longer paying attention. 

“No it was probably Yuuko, or Phichit. Oh my god, I’ll kill them. I told them not to do anything and then they forced you to do this.” Yuuri began pacing, continuing is semi-coherent mumbling as Victor just stared at him. 

Who were these people? Why did Yuuri think they forced him to do this? Did he think this was all a prank? Victor tried to catch more of what Yuuri was saying, but could only focus on the cute scrunch of his eyebrows. God, Victor was so far gone for this boy. 

“How are you so cute even when you’re angry?” Victor said. Outloud, apparently, as Yuuri stopped and turned to look at him again. 

“I don’t know what they said to get you to do this, but you really don’t have to,” Yuuri said, trying to read any hint of dishonesty in Victor’s face as he continued to smile warmly at him.

“No one is making me do this, Yuuri. I really do like you. A lot actually.” Victor took a step closer as he continued speaking, pushing slowly further into Yuuri’s space. “I like how expressive your beautiful face is. I like how you seem to get nervous when you speak in front of people, yet still always hold a sense of confidence. I like how you laugh with your friends, when your nose scrunches like a cute piggy. I like how much I have to try to get you to notice me, when everyone else is swooning, and you still barely give me a glance. But anytime I see you smile that’s all I can think about. How much I like you.” 

Victor stopped as he realized everything he had said, and took note of the burning blush spreading over both of their faces. Because of how close Victor had gotten, he cold almost feel the heat coming off of the other’s cheeks. His eyes flickered down to those soft, beautiful lips he had dreamt about for a year now, and looked back up into dazzling brown eyes. He raised his hand up to cup his chin, thumb stroking flushed cheekbone. 

Victor stood up abruptly, knocking them out of whatever atmosphere that was back to a more awkward one. Yuuri looked shocked as Victor retreated, still in a daze. Victor cleared his throat and held up the flowers and chocolates once more, blush returning, eyes unable to meet Yuuri’s. 

“So, um, please go out with me.” 

Yuuri leapt forward, throwing his arms around Victor’s neck pulling him down to meet in a heated kiss of smashed lips and tongue and teeth. Once Victor recovered from his shock, he put his arms around Yuuri’s back and began to kiss back just as roughly, letting Yuuri lead the pace. 

After who knows how long, Yuuri pulled back just far enough to look up at Victor, hot breath caressing his cheeks. “I can’t believe you got shy after saying all that,” Yuuri said, small smile quirking his lips up. 

Victor huffed out a breathy laugh, looking down at the beautiful boy-finally-in his arms. “So does this mean you accept?” he asked. 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes halfheartedly and stood up on his tip-toes to connect their lips once more. 

 

_______________

Epilogue: 

Yuuri glanced down at their entwined hands, smile spreading across his face to hide his nerves. He looked up again to watch where he was going in order not to crash into anything. Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure why Victor had chosen ice skating as their first official date, but he wouldn’t complain if they got to hold hands the entire time like this. He knew he wouldn’t fall if they let go, he could skate on his own, but the warmth spreading from Victor’s hand stopped any thought of pulling away. Yuuri never wanted to pull away from Victor.

“You know, you’re an even better kisser sober,” Victor said with a small smirk, bring Yuuri out of his thoughts. Yuuri paused, eyebrow raising in confusion as he glanced over to Victor. 

“What?”

“I know, I shouldn’t be surprised. Your kisses are amazing no matter what.” Victor looked down at Yuuri with such warmth, he began to worry it would melt both him and the ice underneath him if he looked any longer. The blush on his face didn’t stop his confusion, however.

“Wait, Victor, what-”

“You know I honestly thought you hated me after that,” Victor interrupted, gaze focusing ahead of them again, lost in memory of the dumb high school party they had once gotten drunk at that left Victor lovestruck for so long. “You ignored me after the party and I couldn’t help but think it was all my fault. It was the best drunken make out I’d ever experienced, but clearly you didn’t agree. But seeing you here now, I’m so glad you don’t hate me. I never want to leave your side,” Victor said, hand squeezing Yuuri’s tightly. 

“Wait, what party ar-” Yuuri stopped completely in sudden realization. The party. The first and only party his friends had managed to drag him to before Yuuri got drunk, blacked out, and swore off partying and drinking forever. That was the worst night of his life. He had often wondered what had happened during the time he was blacked out, but he never would have thought it was anything like this. Anything important. Yuuri was so shocked, horrified, embarrassed, all of it. 

“I DID WHAT?!?!”

But Victor said he loved it. And Victor was still next to him. And Victor didn’t want to leave. So Yuuri wouldn’t leave either.


End file.
